


Uncoil The Snake

by bobateababy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Power Dynamics, Protective Severus Snape, Rough Sex, Semi-Alternate Universe??, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Takes place in Hogwarts, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobateababy/pseuds/bobateababy
Summary: A preface:This story is mainly set in Hogwarts during Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! Our reader is a seventh year, and 18, while the Harry Potter gang are third years. Many of the original Harry Potter gang are here, but they are probably not going to be a defining factor in this story- usually only mentioned. Also, I know how strange self-inserts may be, and I hope you know I am here to have some nonstressful writing I am interested in, as I am in college. I will upload new chapters as I write them and I really hope you enjoy!- boba <3
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Reader/Other(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. A Start

**Author's Note:**

> A preface:  
> This story is mainly set in Hogwarts during Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! Our reader is a seventh year, and 18, while the Harry Potter gang are third years. Many of the original Harry Potter gang are here, but they are probably not going to be a defining factor in this story- usually only mentioned. Also, I know how strange self-inserts may be, and I hope you know I am here to have some nonstressful writing I am interested in, as I am in college. I will upload new chapters as I write them and I really hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \- boba <3

Often, you wander the small, confining streets of the town, and wonder how long it would be before you were exactly what you wished to be. While you weren’t a mudblood, you did know you came at a few disadvantages: your lonely mother, poor background, and capacity to antagonize almost everyone you met.

Your combat boots hit softly with each step against the bricked pavement. You looked down at them a lot. It was a new habit you were forming, watching your feet now as you walked, watching the amalgamations of gleams conform to the street lamps above you. You thought of your mother who had bought them not too long ago. You had cramped up rigidly when she presented them to you. However, all the humility in the world could not stop her, as she insisted profoundly a reliable pair of shoes is a must for her daughter’s last year. Although, you knew that she only got them because she had seen you gawking at the boots in one of the shops. And you appreciate them. You appreciate them so much. You have to when money is not something to spend on unnecessary boots in your home. So you thanked her with a kiss on the head and tried them on.

That was the week before, and now you had just one more day in that tiny home till you went back to Hogwarts. And while you would miss your mother dearly, you just can’t help but be excited to go back to where you could be who you wanted. Nobody knew about your small, fractured life. You are persistent to be someone. Of course, as much as this persistence helps you, you know it gets you into a large amount of trouble too.


	2. A Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader begins what seems to be just another year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! I will be writing wayyy more frequently (with way longer chapters) now that I have the time to do so.
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> -boba :)

"Y/N, I want you to know how proud of you I am. Be sure to write to me every week!" Your mother stands near the steps of the infamous train station, repeating the same words she does every year. She holds your smushed cheeks between two palms struggling to reach your now flushed face. 

A weighty laugh arises out of you as you try to get away, "You know I will, I always do. Now stop embarrassing me, please!" You smile the brightest you had all summer; finally, you would get back to a home you felt secure in. However, a part of that smile was met bleakly with a twinge of guilt- you know how hard it was for your mother to see you go every year. You looked down at her worn face, "I love you so much, and I'm proud of you too, ok? But hey, I have to go now, Ma." You let out a sigh, "I'm sorry." 

"I love you too, Y/N. I'll see you so soon!" She gave the most natural smile she could muster, but your mom was always a bad liar. With a kiss on her cheek, you turned away and headed to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, reminding yourself not to sprint in excitement- "Y/N!" Your mother's call traveled not far, but luckily you hadn't either. Turning around to face her, she quickly said with a wink "Don't bring a boy home just yet, okay?" 

You rolled your eyes, "Maybe it will be a girl!" And continued on your way. 


End file.
